


Come Back To Me

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt, Jared gets kidnapped, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen married Jared and took command of his S. W. A. T unit, he never dreamed he would be here. Watching the clock, hoping against hope, his unit and the Los Angeles Police, would find Jared in time. His house is filled with cops, and He can do nothing but watch the clock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to Tammy, and the conversation we had. This just poured out after that conversation. This is the first time I attempted an all angsty fic. I hope I did the numerous angst/hurt writers out there justice. Yeah, they're short chapters, but I didn't want them to be too long.

Jared ran to the sounds of Stone Sour coming through his ear buds from his iPod. The morning was slightly over cast so maybe LA would see some rain. About time too. He ran around the next corner as the song changed and Pearl Jam flowed through his ears. He figured another twenty minutes and then he could head back home and get to work. His little sister and him were currently working on the next installment of Big Mo, a mildly successful children's book. He puffed out air as he started the small climb back home. His husband was at work, so he'd have a few hours to himself. Jensen had taken command of one Los Angeles' elite S. W. A. T. teams, a week before they'd gotten married. When they'd gotten back from their honeymoon, he hit the ground on a run. Jared didn't mind it much, and Jensen didn't share his work. Jared didn't want or need the details. The less he knew, Jensen has told him one day, the better. Which was fine. Jared started to think about Big Mo's latest adventure when the blow came. It hit him right on the back of the head and made him see stars. He tried to turn around, but something was pulled over his face and he felt himself being dragged. He tried to fight back, but two hands, big huge hands gripped his arms. He heard a car door or something similar open, felt his back hit the wheel well, then his world went black.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he can do is watch the clock.

The clock ticks, mocking him. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. It's all he can do not to pull his hair out. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Around him, the house is a buzz of activity. Tick, tock. Another minute passes. Another minute he doesn't know if his husband is dead or alive. Tick, tock. Jensen gets up, begins to pace the living room. The cops around him pretend not to notice he's acting like a cat in a cage, but they do. Tick, tock. Another minute, another second without the phone ringing. Jensen's thumb plays over his wedding ring, twisting it, as he moves between the couch and a chair. Tick, tock. A knock on the door startles everyone into action. Cops scatter and the captain gives Jensen the okay to answer. He opens the door and instantly his arms are full of female.  
“Jensen! I came as soon as I could! Have you heard anything?” Jensen looks down at the woman currently wrapped around him. It's Jared's friend and ex-business partner Genevieve. Had Jensen called her? He couldn't think past the ringing in his ears.  
“N....No,” He shakes his head managing to get that one word out. He scans the street, making sure if whoever kidnapped his husband was watching they would see the grieving husband that he was. He pulled Genevieve inside.  
“When was the last time they called?” Genevieve once again glued herself to Jensen.  
“A...while. I'm...worried.” He can't seem to talk past a few words. He just wants his husband home. “I'm sorry Genevieve. Did I call you?” It's getting harder to think past a few seconds at a time. Genevieve smiles a little sadly up at him.  
“You called Danneel. We were having our weekly lunch date. She can't get away from work until later, so I offered to come in her place.”  
“Well, thank you. I know there's coffee.....I think. Hell,” Jensen scrubs a hand down his face, and over the back of his neck. He wants to think this is all just a bad dream and that he'll wake up next to Jared.  
“Jensen. Don't worry about it. How I about I take care of things? Are you hungry?”  
“Not right now. Thank you,” he adds as if just remembering it was someone else taking care of things and the guests in his home.  
“Thank me when Jared gets home.” She gives his arm a squeeze and hurries to the kitchen. The clock goes back to mocking him. Tick, tock, tick, tock. He goes back to his pacing and hopes and prays that Jared is okay. And alive.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared doesn't know how long he can hang on and Jensen can't stand doing nothing

Jared's arms were starting to go numb and his right eye was swollen shut. He had nothing left to give the people who kidnapped him. His husband didn't share many details of his work with him, for good reason. For reasons like this. He had no clue how long he's been where ever they have him stashed at. He didn't know who his captors were either. All he knew was that they wanted information on his husbands raids. Information Jared wasn't privledged to know. All he wanted was to be back at home. The door creaks open and Jared can feel his body start to shake. They tore his running shirt off of him, hours? Days? Ago? Hell who could tell anymore.   
“Are you ready to talk?” His captors stay in the shadows, their voices distorted.   
“I....have...nothing. Please... just let me go.” The blow comes from behind and right on his kidney's.   
“We just want what your husband took from us.” Jared screams out as he feels the dull blade of something cut across his bicep.   
“I don't know anything! PLEASE!” Again, another blow, this time to his side.   
“We'll see how much that changes when we send your husband a little video postcard.” Jared cries out in pain as light dances behind his eyes and his head is pulled back. “Smile for the camera princess.” Jared hears nasty laughter as his head is jerked back more. He can only hold on through the pain, and hope his husband and his unit are on the way to save him from hell.   
\-------------------------  
Another hour passes, another hour with nothing. He never dreamed when he married Jared and took command of his S. W. A. T. unit that something like this could happen. Especially to Jared. He wrote Childrens book for fucks sake! His brothers and sisters in blue come and go in shifts, through the back door. Night has made its way to day and back again. Genevieve and Danneel, who showed up last night, are cuddled up in a chair together. At the moment, Jensen envied them. They had each other and his husband was who knows where. He's just about to attempt to sleep for five minutes when his phone signals an incoming alert. The quiet house comes to life as Jensen picks up his cell phone.   
“It's a video message,” he tells the room at large. He opens the message and his heart completely shatters. His beautiful, adoring husband is trussed up like a puppet on chains, blood pouring from his abdomin and his left bicep. His right eye is swollen, bloody red. A voice speaks from somewhere in the dark.   
“You have exactly six hours to return what you have stolen. We will call you with instructions in four of those hours. For now, know that your husband is alive. It will be up to you for him to stay that way.” Jensen hears the buzzing of something electric start. His eyes flood his face again as he watches as his husbands bends and twists away from the sound. Jensen cringes as he can do nothing but watch as the electric wand touches his husbands flesh and his screams fill not only the air but Jensen's head. A masked man comes into view as Jared screams somewhere in the back ground.   
“Six hours. We want what you took from us, or we take what's yours.” Jared's screams are the only thing Jensen can hear before the screen goes black.   
Jensen stares at his phone, before another voice fills his head.   
“Jensen! You have to do something!” Danneel yelled at him. His collegue stepped over to take the phone and analyze the video.   
“What? What do you expect me to do Dani? I don't know who these people are! What they want! I have half of the Los Freakin Angeles S. W. A. T. department sitting in my freakin house!” Jensen explodes. He's had it with sitting and doing nothing. He can feel his chest tightening. His husband was in danger and he could do nothing, at least right now.   
“Jensen! She's just worried like we all are. Okay.” Genevieve wraps her arms around Danneel, kissing her head, rocking slowly. Jensen just scowls in their direction. One of the technitions sitting in his dining room, currently serving as a command center, hails him. Maybe they'll have something to tell him.

 


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's been found, but can they get to him in time or will his body shut down.

He nods to the head technition, but heads for his second in command.   
“Anything?” Jason shakes his head as he looks at the stills one of the techs emailed him. He was hoping to recognize some landmark or something. But he has nothing.   
“Not yet sir.”   
“I think you can call me Jensen, Jason. You are currently sitting in my dining room.”   
“Nothing yet, though Chad might have something.” Jason points down the length of the table, to a skinny blond kid with shaggy dirty blond hair. Jensen nods and walks over. The kid has ear buds in, and he's currently watching the video, again.   
Because it makes his stomach churn, Jensen takes the time to look around his house. Cops of all shapes and sizes from various departments are either milling around or working on something. It feels strange not to look at the sea of faces and see his husband. They've lived in this house for four years. Only the last few weeks had they'd been living it in, married. He looks over and the captain the S. W. A. T. department hails him.   
“Captain.”   
“Any idea on what they were talking about Ackles?” His captains eyes and face are set, grim.   
“No sir. We've only participated in three raids, two search warrents since I took command of my unit. Only one of those since I've gotten back from my honeymoon. They know Jared is my husband. That hasn't been common knowledge long,” Jensen, not used to having no control, rakes his fingers through his hair.   
“Look back over your notes. What stolen goods could they be implying?” The captain raises one eyebrow and Jensen's jaw clenches.   
“My team is solid sir. The last raid we did was right after I returned. It was a drug search and seziure in connection with Lieutenant Kane and the Vice unit.”   
“Then I suspect I need to go call Lieutenant Kane and have a word.”   
“GOT YOU!” All heads in the room, civilian and law enforcement alike turn in the direction to the head of the dining room table. Chad looks up, pulling out his ear buds and blushes. “Um. I. Uh.”   
“Spit it out Murrary!” Jensen turns and recognizes Scarlet, the head of computer forensics. Chad blushes further and clears his throat. Jensen's breath catches.   
“Yes, Ma'am. I may have a possible location of where the perpitrators are.”   
“WHERE?” Captain Evans and Jensen ask at the same time. Chad's eyes dart back and forth between the two.   
“Where, Murrary!” Jensen all but growls.   
“The Sixteenth Hundred block of West sixty-seventh street.”   
“Jason! Call the rest of the unit! Get them here. Full gear.” Jensen turns to run up the stairs for his gun and gear, but his captain stops him.   
“Not this time son.”   
“THAT'S MY HUSBAND!” All movement stops. The cops in the room have gone silent, the only sound that could be heard, the sound of the air conditioning coming through the vent.   
“Lieutenant, I'm aware that is your husband. That's why I am telling you to stand down. Detective Manns and the rest of your unit is more than capable to do what needs doing. Or do you not trust them to do their jobs?” Captain Evans raises one brow, a silent question asked. Jensen clenches his jaw, nods curtly.   
“Jason!” Jason, currently on his cell phone with the rest of the unit, ends the phone call upbruptly. He walks over stands next to his Lieutenant. He slaps a hand down on Jensen's shoulder, silent support.   
“We'll bring him home boss.” Jensen just nods. More activity, then the house is silent, the only thing being heard is Danneel's quiet sobs, as Genevieve holds her, Jensen staring at the door and hoping they bring his husband home, ALIVE. 


	5. CHAPTER 4

 

Jared can feel his body shutting down. And he's freezing. He doubts he'll ever feel warm again. He's long since stopped feeling the pain. His body shakes and the chains he's connected to rattle, as if laughing at him. He rests his head on his arm, feels blood dripping from his ear, and pool on his already bleeding bicep. He probably, likely has a concussion from all the blows to his head. All he wants, more than anything right now, is to be at home with Jensen, watching movies stretched out on the couch or snuggled up in bed. He can feel tears streaking his face. The door slams open and he cries harder. At this point, them, whoever they are, killing him would be mercy. It's starting to hurt to breathe.   
“Time for some more fun!” Again, the nasty laugh rings out, bounces around the room.   
“Just fucking kill me already you sick fucks! I told you! I don't know anything!” The tears flow like a river now.   
“Still some fight in you. We'll, we can fix that.” Jared manages to partially open his one good eye before a fist connects with his face and side at the same time.   
The blows come from every direction. Jared has no chance at dodging them. He prays this is the end of the torture. He can barely breathe. If he wasn't held up by the chains that move with every blow, he'd be on the floor. Suddenly, smoke fills the room, making it even tougher to breathe. He hears the sound of rushing feet, wonders idly if there are more people coming to hurt him.   
“LAPD! FREEZE!” Even through the haze of passing out, he knows it's not Jensen, but that he's finally saved. He takes that with him as he passes out, head lulled back, blood dripping from his body.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The car ride to the hospital is torture. Jared can't think beyond Jared being ALIVE. Captain Evans had a car, and police escort, take him, Danneel and Genevieve to the hospital.The three of them rush through the doors of the emergancy room and straight to the reception desk.   
“Padalecki-Ackles! I need his status and I need it now!” Jensen slams his shield on the desk as the woman there sits with wide eyes. The girls cling to his arms, knowing if they let him go, Jensen would do something he'd regret, eventually.   
“I.....Uh.....um....sorry?” Dani pats Jensen's arm as he inhales a breath ready to yell at the woman again. Dani wipes her face and puts a small smile on her face.   
“We really need the status of Mr. Padalecki-Ackles. He was likely trasported by amblulance, and accompanied by a couple S. W. A. T. members. Can you please call into the back for us. We'd appreciate it.” The woman seems to visibly relax.   
“Sure. One second.” She nods slightly and picks up the phone. Danneel runs a hand up and down Jensen's arm trying to soothe him.   
“He's alive Jensen. Just breathe sweetie.” Jensen nodded and took a deep breath while they waited for the woman to be done. He sees her put the phone down, then she looks up at the three of them.   
“Someone should be out momentarily to escort you to the trauma bay.”   
“Thank you honey.” Genevieve sent her a smile and nudged Dani and Jensen out of the way, so the person behind them could registar to be seen.

 


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's been saved.... but he's pretty bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the medical termonology may not be right. Sorry about that.

It wasn't a doctor who came to get them, but Jason. His face was blackened with sweat, and he was still in full gear.   
“Boss.” Jensen didn't both with pleasantries. This wasn't the time.   
“Status.” He wanted an update while they walked through the emergancy room.   
“I'm not a doctor. But I'd say a few broken ribs, some facial lacerations, some burns, scrapes, bruises. They held him for considerable time, it doesn't look as if they fed him or gave him water.”   
“Did you arrest anyone!?” Dani demanded as Genevieve and herself struggled to keep up with the men as they walked.   
“Five individuals were taken into custody. Captain Evans and Captain Johanson are handling the interrogations so we could be here for the Lieutenant.” They had reached the trauma unit of the emergancy room. Jensen's team members were lined up outside of one of the rooms.   
“You should all go home get sleep. You've been on this all week.” Jason looked over at his team members, got a silent nod, then looked back at Jason.   
“Respectifully Lt, unless it's an order or we get a page, we're not going anywhere until our relief shows up.” Jensen opens his mouth, starts to speak, give them a dressing down, but a doctor stepped over. Jensen can feel Genevieve's hand tighten on his bicep.  
“The other Mr. Padalecki-Ackles, I assume.” It was still weird for Jensen to get used to his new name, now that he was married, but he nodded.   
“Yes. What's my husband's status?”   
“Why don't we go sit someplace. I know you want to be with your husband, but I want to explain to you everything I can so you can have a clear picture of what's going on with him medically.” Jensen looks beyond his team, to the open door, the beeping machines beyond it. He can just make out Jared's dark brown hair. He looked over at Jason, saw the other man straighten up slightly and nod. They would watch over Jared.   
“Alright.”   
“I'll go see if I can find some coffee, Jensen,” Genevieve squeezed Jared again.   
“I'll help you baby. We'll be right back.” Dani lifted up on her tip toes and kissed Jensen's cheek, then took the hand Genevieve held out for her. One of Jensen's team members stepped out of the line and walked behind the women.   
“Lets talk over here,” The doctor extended his arm to a small row of empty chairs.   
After they sat down, Jensen spoke the worst that was turning in his gut. Something he didn't want to face, but he knew he had to. He looked it in the face every time he went through a door.   
“Will he live?” Jensen held his breath and waited for the doctor to talk.   
“Your husband was dehydrated and had numerous burns, cuts, and stab wounds, none of them tended. He lost a lot of blood. He has four broken ribs and a concussion. His right eye is severly swollen, so much that we couldn't get a look at it. His left eye was only slightly better, but no damage was done to the cornea or pupil. He needs a lot of fluids and has already had one blood transfusion. He may need more. There may or may not be lasting damage due to the concussion. He may have permant short term memory loss. It was a miracle he was saved when he was or this would likely be a different conversation. He'll need to be here for a few days, then a lot of TLC after, when he returns home. He'll need to be transported up to ICU, where he'll spend a few days. You're more than welcomed to sit with him here, until then. It's not normal policy, but your lady friends are welcomed to stay as well. I assume they won't leave you?” Jensen shook his head letting the information bounce around.   
“You would be correct in that assumption. I've tried for three years doc. They're like glue.” The doctor smiled a little.   
“I also assume our friends in blue will be here as well?” For the first time in nearly ninety-six hours, Jensen smiled. He looked over at his teammates. Anyone of them, knew the risks they took, yet stood for his husband as if he were one of them.   
“Until I order them away. It's not a problem is it?”   
“Not at all. You can go in now if you want. It may be a few hours until his bed in ICU is ready.”   
“Thanks Doc.”   
“Don't mention it,” he stood and patted Jensen on the shoulder, then walked away to check on other patients he had waiting. He looked over his shoulder once, seeing the man sitting there looking a little lost. As chief of the ER, Doctor Matt Cohen had seen a lot of things, but the man currently laying in Trauma Bay One, had shaken him.

 


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finally sees what those kidnappers did to Jared...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene totally break my heart, even though I wrote it. :(

 

For one long minute, Jensen sat where he was, breathing. He needed to compose himself somewhat before seeing Jared. He didn't, couldn't be an emotional wreck in front of his husband. He took a final deep breath, then stood and walked over to where his team stood, guarding his husband.   
“All of you can go home. That's an order. You don't need to stay.” One by one, his teammates moved off the wall of glass, saluted him and headed down the ER curridor. He returned the salutes, then stepped into the room where Jared was. Tears flooded Jensen's eyes instantly. Jared lay against the stark white sheet, just as pale. His hair matted against his forhead. Jensen can see the bruising along his shoulders and on his wrists where the chains bit into them. He was mostly covered by the thin blanket and had an IV sticking out of his left arm. Jensen wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and stepped over to the bed, dropping to his knees. He gently took once of Jared's hands in his, brought to his lips, kissing his palm.   
“Babe. If you can hear me, I'm here. I'm so sorry. So So sorry. I love you. I love you.” He wept and wept, not caring about anything or anyone but Jared. He hoped the hosptial had given him strong enough pain medication. A light tap on the door caused Jensen to look up. An officer stood there.   
“Can I help you?” Jensen tried to wipe his face but knew it was helpless.   
“Lieutenant, I'm officer Wesley. Captain Evans ordered me to stand guard.”   
“Then do it outside officer.”  
“Yes, sir.” The officer stepped out of the room and stood, straight as an arrow until one of the nurses stepped over and offered him a chair. He looked back at Jared and sighed. He gently moved the hair off his forehead.   
“Baby, I love you. I'm sorry.” He couldn't stop saying those words.   
Genevieve and Danneel came in twenty minutes later. Danneel walked over and croched down by Jensen.   
“Jensen, why don't you get a chair hun?”   
“Maybe later, you two don't have to stay.” His eyes never strayed from Jared.   
“We'll go when you do. Here, have some coffee. I'm gonna go see if I can get you a chair.” Danneel handed Jensen one of the two cups of coffee she held, but Jensen had no taste for it. Genevieve took it, and stood off to the side, her tears flowing silently for her friend. The same cop who introduced himself earlier stepped in carrying a chair.   
“Jensen, honey. I got you a chair and a blanket.” The officer sat the chair next to Jensen and walked silently out of the room.   
“Lay the blanket over Jared but BE CAREFUL.” Jensen stood from his kneeling position. Though his knees protested, he didn't complain as he moved the chair over and sank into it, once again picking up Jared's hand. His husband hadn't moved. Dani laid the blanket across Jared, as gently as she could. “Thanks, Dani. Really.” He scrubbed a hand down his face, feeling the streaks the tears had left.   
“Why don't you go home for a bit Jen. I'm sure it will be hours before he wakes up.”   
“I'm not leaving him.”

 


	8. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 3 days later. A little fluff, but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAY. FORGIVE ME. I UPLOADED THIS USING MY SISTER'S PC AND APPARENTLY IT SCREWED UP! GRRR. HERE IS THE FINALE OF COME BACK TO ME. I AM STILL DEBATING IF I WANT TO UPLOAD THE EPILOGUE I HAVE WRITTEN IN MY NOTEBOOK. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!!!!!!!!!!

Jared shifted in the bed when his ribs started it ache. Jensen, who was laying in a small chair/cot the hospital provided, was up instantly.

“What's wrong?” The blanket was already off his legs before Jared could tell him not to bother.

“Nothing. Nothing. Go back to bed babe.” Though how he could was beyond Jared. He was still in the hospital and he wanted desperately to be home.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Jensen knows there's something wrong with Jared. He just, KNOWS.

“My ribs hurt and I want to be home.” He's an emotional wreck and can only see through one eye. He feels like crying, but he won't. At least not where Jensen can see.

Jensen sits on the side of the bed, taking one of Jared's hands in his, kissing the palm.

“I know you do baby. I want to be home too, but right now, here is the best place for you. I love you Jared.” Jensen leaned in, laid a kiss on Jared's forehead. Jared looked up at Jensen out of eyes that were currently a green flecked gold.

“I love you too. Jensen, will you lay in bed with me?” Jensen kisses Jared's lips softly.

“Of course baby, but let me go see if they can give you something for your ribs.” Jensen quickly leaves, though even a minute away from the other gives the men anxiety. Jensen is quickly back, sitting next to Jared on the narrow bed. “Hailey will be right in.” Jared nods and moves to lay his head on Jensen's chest.

Both men release a sigh. Jensen wraps an arm lightly around Jared, and Jared pulls the blanket over both of them. Jensen's eyes drift shut as he feels Jared's warm breath across the frabric of his t-shirt. His husband was safe in his arms. Maybe not okay, but safe. Okay would hopefully come back to them.

 


	9. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this drama. Who kidnapped Jared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated posting this at all. But since it stormed and I had already written this out, I decided to type it up and post it. Hope this satisfies some curiosities. If not, then I am not sure what to tell you.

6 MONTHS LATER. 

 

    The trial for Jared’s kidnapping only lasted a few days since all of the suspects had made a plea deal. Five cops stood accused of all the horrible things that happened to Jared in those longs three days. Apparently, Jensen, his team and memeber of Lt. Kane’s vice squad, during one of their drug raids together, had busted a meth house that cut into some of the currupt cops pockets, and they weren’t too happy about it. Jared was just one of many spouses they had planned to take hostage as a way to try and get both their drugs and their money back. When everything was said and done, there was no need for a jury trial, detectives Renner, Hemsworth, Pratt, Collins, and welling were convicted of Kidnapping, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, theft, drug trafficing, and a host of other charges. 

    They were immediately all sentenced then and there by the judge who was disgusted that people sworn to uphold the law, broke it. He sentenced them to life in prison with chances of Parole in twenty years. 

    Jared had no lasting physical damage, though he still had the occasional nightmare about being strung up in the warehouse. Jensen, having had his life thrown all to hell, gave up his S.W.A.T command, and moved over into Internal Affairs, swearing another cop would never get the chance to even TRY something like the ones who took his husband and did the things they did to Jared. 

    The day of the trial, after sentencing, Jared and Jensen walked out hand in hand, followed by tthe newly married Genevieve and Danneel. 

     “Well, it’s all over,” Jared said and released a shaky breath, but he knew he would likely never stop looking over his shoulder when he went on runs, or even a walk down the street. 

    “It is. Why don’t we go home and snuggle, binge watch the latest Orange is the new black, season?” Jensen leaned into Jared, holding onto him, something he didn’t think he’d ever stop doing now. 

    “How about No. We can watch Glee.” Jared smiled down at the disgusted face Jensen was giving him, leaning in to kiss him. 

    “Ugh, how about, No. No show tunes. No musicals. Why do you wound me, lover?” Jensen smiled as Jared laughed, happy that despite everything, his husband could still laugh at his lame jokes and teasing. 

     A chorus of female laughter rang out behind them, causing both men to look back. Genevieve and Danneel, stood there laughing, shaking their heads. “What?” Jensen demanded, wrapping his arm around Jared. 

   “You two! Everyone KNOWS Project Runway Or Real Housewives is the thing to binge watch!” Danneel said with the shake of her head.  

    Both men looked at each other, then smiled. 

         “Women!” They said together, then laughed and took off running as Genevieve and Danneel started after them. Life was good and it only got better from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
